


Letter to you

by abcsupercorp



Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [30]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: June 30th 2020
Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770169





	Letter to you

**Author's Note:**

> A letter to my readers

Hey y'all, it's the last day of pride. I know that for most of you, it's already July, but for me, it's still June!

instead of a one shot, I want to take the time to let you all know how much I appreciate your feedback and your love. Without your encouragement and your positivity, I probably would've given up on writing at all on this website.

If you're reading this, just know I love you and you are loved by so many people, even if you might feel like the world is against you.

Love you forever and always, and hang in there!

Black lives matter, LGBTQ+ lives matter, Women's rights, we are equal. 

Love always;

Alex

**Author's Note:**

> come chat with me @pastelhickson


End file.
